Sigue a tu corazón
by Celeste GZ
Summary: Oneshot que participa en la doceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook) Heero&Duo Cuando creer que lo has perdido, que lo único que puedes hacer es desearle la felicidad. Es cuando debes escuchar a tu corazón.


Oneshot que participa en la doceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook)

¡Hola! Este es el segundo fic que he escrito para la convocatoria, la que tiene como finalidad usar una canción como inspiración. En este caso me he inspirado en _Listen to your heart_ de Roxette, creo que me ha dado para algo medio romántico (con el fin de quitar un poco la tristeza del shot anterior). Espero les guste.

Nos leemos en el próximo, un abrazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sigue a tu corazón

Celeste G.

 _I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

 _I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

 _You've built a love but that love falls apart._

 _Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

 _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

 _Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

Puede ver como la armadura había comenzado a caer, como sus sonrisas se hacían más presentes en sus expresiones. El brillo de sus ojos y las bromas donde terminaba poniendo una mano sobre su hombro o en su espalda. Esa suavidad que nunca antes había estado en su actuar, mucho menos en sus palabras.

Podía sentirlo, lo había perdido.

Esas sonrisas robadas, esa mirada perdida en el cielo y su repentino interés en regresar con vida de cada misión.

Su corazón había sido tomado. Ese hombre que había parecido una maquina de luchar, que habría entregado la vida y sangre por la paz, era el mismo que ahora miraba soñadoramente al cielo oscuro.

 _I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_

 _But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

 _Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

 _The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

 _They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,_

 _The feeling of belonging to your dreams._

 _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

 _Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

—Creo que el momento llegó —le dijo con su expresión distante, sus manos juntas a su espalda. Estaba erguido, firme como el soldado que era, aunque su expresión era tan suave que podría parecer una ilusión.

Tragó y buscó alrededor. No había nadie más que ellos, solo un par de mecánicos que preparaban las naves para el viaje de reconocimiento que harían en un par de horas. Sus otros tres compañeros habían ido a sus habitaciones, buscando un poco de sueño antes de ponerse una vez más en marcha a una lucha de la que podrían no volver.

—Creo que es tarde y estamos demasiado cansados —trató de distraerlo, lo que menos deseaba era escuchar la razón por la que había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Forzó una sonrisa—, creo que este no es el momento para que pierdas la fría expresión perfecta que tanto has practicado.

Lo miró de reojo, su expresión ligeramente fría, pero antes de que pudiera burlarse o tratar de huir, él volvió la atención al cielo.

—He tomado la decisión de detenerme —explicó. —He comprometido mi misión.

Enamorarse nunca había sido parte de los planes, tampoco el sentir que pertenecía al lado de ese hombre. El que estuviera a su lado fuera una necesidad tan grande como respirar. El simple pensamiento de perderlo le quitaba el aire y le hacía desear ser lo suficiente capaz de hacerlo desistir de seguir en esa lucha de poderes.

Pero eso no pasaría. Al menos eso había pensado, pero las últimas semanas eso había cambiado. Podía culpar todo a la presencia de esa mujer, el tiempo extendido que pasaban a solas caminando por los jardines de la mansión.

Ese soldado había sido creado y criado para defender al mundo. Tierra y colonias, era su mayor protector. Nadie había contado con que este fuera conquistado y encantado por un sentimiento tan humano.

Había permanecido tanto tiempo a su lado, esperando porque ese momento llegará. Nunca pasó por su mente, lo que demostraba lo idiota que era y lo fácil que había sido estar a su lado por ser notado. Había sido todo un desperdicio, una locura de su parte y ahora se arrepentía.

Estar siempre a su lado, ser su compañero de luchas. Ese hombre nunca le había dado una segunda mirada.

 _I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_

 _But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

 _And there are voices that want to be heard._

 _So much to mention but you can't find the words._

 _The sense of magic, the beauty that's been_

 _When love was wilder than the wind._

 _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

 _Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

Lo miraba ser parte de todo, la sombra detrás de las negociaciones, el protector de los líderes. El frío hombre que sostenía la mano de la mayor representante pacifica de la Tierra. Para muchos era un peligro eminente, una bomba de tiempo cerca de explotar, alguien a quien debía temerse si se tenía su mirada de acero enfocado en ellos.

Duo lo sentía por todos esos buenos para nada, el soldado perfecto estaba hablando de dejar todo de lado. "comprometer su misión" solo podía significar una cosa, se había enamorado de su protegida.

—¿No piensas decir nada?

Le dolía el pecho. Había tanto que podía decir, tanto para reclamar. Había creado una historia juntos, algo que podría pasar cuando Heero viera que no era necesario seguir luchando. Ellos podrían tener un lugar propio.

Decir que era "feliz" por él era tan difícil.

—No me lo esperaba —confesó sin poder seguir viéndole.

Habían sido asignados como compañeros, dos pilotos que debían encargarse de misiones para mantener la tranquilidad. Una pareja muy dispareja había dicho Quatre con una sonrisa y Wufei se había burlado de él, sabiendo que se la pasaría siendo arrastrado por las acciones calculadas de Heero. Trowa le había deseado suerte y pedido a Heero no ser tan rudo.

Lo había visto cambiar. Lo había visto sonreír.

Maldito.

El muy maldito había tomado su corazón, sus más crudos sentimientos y los había ignorado como solo un hombre plano de expresiones podía.

—Podrías decirme que estoy equivocado —dijo abruptamente viéndole de reojo, había fuego en su mirada.

Duo sonrió. Puede que Heero se estuviera dando cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero aún luchaba con ese deseo de luchar y defender sus hogares. Claro que querría que le dijera que debía olvidar ese sentimiento, que era una estupidez seguir lo que su corazón sentía.

Era tan doloroso.

—No seas tonto —le dijo en voz baja, necesitaba guardar la compostura—. Cuando dices que has comprometido tu misión, estoy seguro que te refieres a que has comprometido el corazón.

Cruelmente necesitaba escucharlo, que saliera de sus labios las palabras que acabarían con todo. Dejarlo ir, dejarlo ser feliz con ella. Le dolía, pero por ese mismo sentimiento que sangraba en su interior, sería el amigo que Heero necesitaba.

—¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

 _I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_

 _But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

 _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

 _Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

 _I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_

 _But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

—Escucha lo que te dice —respondió levantándose del motor en el que había estado sentado. Limpió su trasero con un par de palmeadas, todo para evitar mirarlo—. Escucha a tu corazón, sé que es difícil para ti… que te enseñaron que los sentimientos no importan, pero cuando has llegado al punto de pensar…

Respiró profundo, sus ojos picaban y estaba seguro que nada tenía que ver con el desvelo. Pronto amanecería. Heero tendría que quedarse, no había manera de que los acompañará cuando estaba dudando de su misión, seguro se quedaría al lado de su amada.

—Cuando piensas que alguien es más importante que una misión… —le dio la espalda, se fijo en el 01, quien se mostraba imponente y listo para una guerra más. El Gundam era igual de imponente que su piloto. —Debes dejar todo, seguir lo que sientes. Deja que el mundo se haga un caos, no importa, porque lo más importante debe ser esa persona.

Podía dejarlo ir, es más lo haría. Heero, entre todos, era quien merecía ser feliz. Conocer lo que era el amor, disfrutarlo y entregarse a ello.

—Sé que parece una tontería —agregó con una sonrisa triste, se giró sobre sus talones y lo miró con lo que esperaba fuera una expresión llena de apoyo—. Sigue a tu corazón, Heero. Sé feliz, te lo mereces.

Heero asintió rígidamente, su expresión pensativa. Duo negó, ese hombre era un soldado de inicio a fin, pero sabía que si se proponía a darlo todo por amor. Amor… Quien diría que Heero sería el primero en dar ese paso, ni siquiera Quatre y Trowa habían confesado lo que sentían, incluso cuando eran demasiado evidentes. Pero Heero les había superado a todos.

Era momento de irse, lamería sus heridas en el viaje.

Acomodó su acostumbrada gorra sobre su cabeza de modo que la sombra cubriera su rostro. Nadie vería lo destrozado que estaba el dios de la muerte.

Se alejó. Al menos eso intentó, Duo no lo había escuchado acercarse, pero ahí estaba. Lo había girado, haciéndolo tambalearse y tirar la gorra a un lado. Sus miradas se encontraron. El rostro de Heero mostraba una expresión pacifica, tan serena que nadie lo creería. Duo por otro lado tenía los ojos empañado de lágrimas, sus mejillas pálidas y sus manos se aferraban sin saberlo a la chaqueta de lona que Heero usaba.

Duo quiso maldecirlo, pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, cuando su nuca fue acariciada con suavidad y fue empujado a acortar el espacio entre ellos.

Las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas cuando sintió el primer tentativo roce de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos. Una caricia delicada que se convirtió en un beso con todas las letras. Las fuertes manos sosteniéndole como el ser más precioso del universo, la caricia de sus cuerpos juntos haciéndole estremecer. La sonrisa que se había formado en los labios del hombre que desde ese momento había reclamado lo que sabía le pertenecía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Heero había seguido el consejo del que consideraba su contraparte, su otra mitad. La parte humana que le faltaba al soldado perfecto.

 _Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

 **Fin**


End file.
